Nebulizers, or atomizers as they are sometimes called, are devices that generate a fine spray or aerosol from a liquid. A particularly useful application for nebulizers is to provide a fine spray containing a dissolved or a suspended particulate drug for administration to a patient by inhalation.
Piezo-mesh based nebulizers are commonly used to generate aerosols in such drug delivery apparatus, whereby a piezoelectric element vibrates a mesh to produce the fine aerosol spray. In particular, droplets dispensed on the mesh are vibrated by the piezoelectric element to create the spray. In some nebulizers the piezoelectric element is bonded to a mesh element, whereas in other nebulizers the mesh element is separate from (i.e. not in contact with) the piezoelectric element (sometimes referred to as piezo-cavity-mesh based nebulizers). An advantage of having the mesh element separate from the piezoelectric element is that the mesh element can be removed from the nebulizer and cleaned or entirely replaced after a certain amount of use.